The Rose with the Iron Thorns
by Snow White The Brave
Summary: Briar Rose is the daughter of Kynareth and a Nord man. Hair golden as the sun, eyes as purple as a lavender field, a heart fiery as a blaze. She walks the land as Dragonborn, Guildmaster, Listener, Harbinger, Stormblade, Thane, and everything else in between. In between duties, she finds herself, like any other demigod on Nirn, hungry with lust. SMUTTY ONESHOTS. YE HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. The Master Thief

**A/N Hello! This is just a series of smut and sexy times between this one hot chick, and like, every male in Skyrim. Not really. Just the hot ones. Haha! But please enjoy these oneshots between a half-goddess Dragonborn, and all your favorite Skyrim sexies! It seems this demigod will inherit the fairytale that is her story... perhaps, more of a fairytale than we realize... WARNING. SMUT, SEXY TIMES, STRONG LANGUAGE. YOU GET THE POINT. HAVE FUN! **

The Master Thief

With a snarl and a cry of anger, the huntress shoved the last remaining bandit off of her dragon bone blade. Pale blonde hair whipped furiously back and forth as bright purple eyes framed by heavy black lashes shone in fury. She was already irritable enough travelling down the road to Riften in the eye of a thunderstorm.

There wasn't an inn for miles and Shadowmere was already weary with the ten day journey. To make matters worse, a group of bandits had ambushed the woman and her daedric horse. They were pathetic opponents and she had killed them all with significant ease. Sheathing the most powerful weapon in Skyrim back into her belt, the rose with iron thorns walked back to her pitch black mare with glowing ruby eyes.

"Unscathed, as usual, my Shadowmere…" the golden-haired goddess crooned to her most trusted friend. The horse nickered affectionately and pressed her large muzzle against her mistress's s smooth, white skin.

Mounting her steed once more, the girl nudged the horse into a canter as they continued their trek, frustrations a little eased after the battle.

The warrior couldn't help but smile as her irritated mood lifted a little as the ride finally took it's toll.

Her name was Briar Rose, the rose with the iron thorns. But all throughout Skyrim, she was known by many names. To the Companions, she was Harbinger. To the Thieves Guild, she was Guildmaster. To the mages at the College of Winterhold, she was Arch-Mage. To the Dark Brotherhood, she was the Listener. To the Stormcloak military, she was Stormblade. To all nine Holds of Skyrim, she was Thane. But most importantly, to Tamriel, and to all inhabitants of Nirn, she was Dragonborn.

The names that Rose had acquired throughout her journeys across the world were either feared or loved. Her travels had taken her from Cyrodiil to Morrowind, from the Summerset Isles to Valenwood and back again. All the while spreading the influences of her legitimate mother, the goddess Kynareth. It was another name that very few mortals were aware of. Briar Rose was the demigod daughter of Kynareth, the goddess of nature and the sky. Rose's unnatural abilities and power were directly derived from her mother, while at the same time, she learned all of her earthly lessons from her Nord father.

Rose grew up in a wealthy estate, her father a noble owner of many properties in a small country burrowed between Cyrodiil and Skyrim called Obadiah. Rose was taught well, having the best of the best within the household to teach her the most secret and deadliest of tricks; in combat, in magic, in alchemy, in horseback, in smithing, and in stealth. But Rose cherished the days where her handsome Nord father would teach her the art of the Thu'um, the dragon language. She gave him all the credit for teaching her the legends and the myths that Nords held sacred to their traditions.

But before Rose's nineteenth birthday, her father grew deathly ill. There was no potion or spell that could cure him, and he bequeathed his possessions to Rose, to do with what she wished. The young woman, eager to travel and explore, sold the estate and saddled up her horse, a large chestnut red clysdale named Epona. She had kept all of her wealth and a few precious possessions, but had barely crossed the border into Skyrim, when she was thrown into a fight between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloak rebels. Some of her childhood friends had enlisted in either side as both had come through Obadiah in search of capable warriors.

Scared for her precious horse, Rose had sent the horse away, in order to prevent her from getting killed. She had kept her steel sword and managed to fight off Imperials who thought her a rebel, even in her common clothes. But before one of the soldiers could take her for his own, a Stormcloak by the name of Ralof had saved her. Unfortunately, all of the Stormcloaks present, including their leader, Ulfric, were thrown into carts headed for Helgen for execution. Rose had been among them. But before they could decapitate that pretty little head from her body, the black dragon of legend, Alduin, had attacked.

And so began the adventures of Briar Rose, the daughter of Kynareth.

* * *

The ride to Riften seemed to fly quicker than Rose expected as the familiar lake and gates of the city came into view. Shadowmere whinnied excitedly, and Rose patted her firmly on the shoulder. Arriving at the stables, a stable boy eagerly helped his Thane down from her mare and took the horse into the barn to clean her up. The guards respectfully allowed Rose into the city as she let her hood down from her head, revealing who she was. She strolled through the marketplace to trade some items and socialize a bit before making her way to her Riften house, Honeyside. Placing her things inside her home and greeting her housecarl, Iona, Rose redressed from her travelling breeches and tunic into a delicately crafted purple dress. The dress was strapless, but long and wavy, it clung gorgeously to her upper torso but glided into falls of silk below her hips. It was a gift from the Jarl to attend the ball that was to be held at Mistveil Keep later that evening.

Rose usually disliked such occasions, but she had spent enough time out travelling and fighting that a social event seemed almost exciting. Fixing her long light blonde hair into delicate curls that flowed down her shoulders and back like a golden waterfall, she almost enjoyed primping herself up for the evening. After cosmetics and some finishing touches, Rose couldn't help but twirl about her bedroom, enjoying the sight of her beautiful gown lifting in the air as she spun about. It would no doubt be a breathtaking sight on the dance floor. Usually, Rose wouldn't have cared what she looked like. But tonight, was different. She knew someone would be there… someone she was particularly eager to see. Sure, she could have just gone down to the Ratway and taken him for herself, but she wanted him impatient and bothered. He wouldn't be able to contain himself when he would see her… Thinking of him only reminded Rose how uncomfortably _hungry_ she was… not for nutrition, for love… By Sithis, she hadn't been nourished for nearly a month. The effects were starting to take a toll on her.

"My Thane, you are absolutely stunning!" Iona exclaimed as Rose modeled for her. "The color matches your eyes. It's no wonder you are the most wanted woman in Skyrim!"

With the cloak about her to conceal her gown and hood up to cover her face, Rose walked through the marketplace towards the Keep. She handed the guard her invitation and walked inside.

It was a simple party, with soft music and light feasting. Familiar faces were everywhere as they socialized and spoke to one another. When a maid asked for Rose's cloak, the maid stared in awe as Rose removed her hood and the rest of the cloak, the beauty of the demigod shining like the room had been lit afire. All attentions were focused immediately on the pale blonde beauty with the lavender eyes and matching dress. Rose just smiled softly and went about the festivities, inwardly reveling in the desired attentions.

She was showered with compliments and asked to dance by almost every man in the room. _Almost_, every one. The key reason of her attendance was yet to be seen. She glanced around impatiently as the sight of her suave second in command of the Thieves Guild was nowhere to be found. After exiting the dance floor to find a drink, she slowly sipped down her wine as she watched her fellow nobles dance and drink. When suddenly, out of nowhere, she saw of flash of red hair and a sparkle of green eyes from across the room, and a smirk so mischievous it made the Guildmaster squirm. She kept a pokerface composure and a calm countenance even though the beastblood inside of her boiled in rage.

Setting down her wine, she gracefully strode out towards the dance floor, not breaking eye contact with him as she stopped in the middle of the dancing, and began to dance by herself, gracefully moving her body in motions that she learned from harem girls in Valenwood, holding her skirts like the drapes they wore. She lost all awareness as she gave into the music and just danced. She didn't even notice that everyone had stopped to watch, and even a few minutes in, that her desired companion had stepped in and joined her in the dance. She didn't break concentration even as she felt his hands around her waist, lifting her to the ceiling and twirling her across the floor. They could have been dancing for seconds, or for many lightless days, but their dance soon, ended, with Rose leaning backwards in her trusted sidekick's arm, his strength holding her as he dipped her close to the floor. She couldn't even hear the immense applause that had broken out as she stared into the emerald irises of the Guild's beta. Their heavy breathing continued even as they retreated outside into the cool air to escape the dense warmth of the keep.

Arms contracted around each other and embraced almost savagely. The red haired thief buried his lips into the crook of the woman's neck, kissing it lovingly but needily. Rose moaned aloud and tangled her fingers into his soft fiery locks.

"Always fashionably late, Brynjolf…" Rose whispered into his ear. Brynjolf chuckled and brought his face back up to meet hers.

"It takes time to look this good, lass…" Bryn whispered back, his face so close, his facial hair tickled Briar Rose's freckled cheeks. She swooned at his accent and his beauty. Brynjolf had everything a woman wanted, so it really was no wonder that he was the most desired man in the Rift. But the iron-thorned rose wasn't about to let him have what he wanted so easily. He needed to be tested before he could get what he so desperately wished.

"Hold up there, speedy…" she whispered sensually as her index finger stopped his mouth from colliding with hers. Brynjolf cocked an eyebrow as she grinned wickedly.

"This time won't be so easy. If you want me, you'll need to pass a few tests first." Said Rose, backing slightly away from her hot and bothered lover.

Brynjolf huffed irritably and folded his strong arms across his broad chest. "What kind of tests, lass?"

Rose just smirked again and waved her finger towards her as she turned around and walked down the steps of the keep. Brynjolf just huffed again and followed his teasing temptress. She had definitely become bolder since they had last been together. It had been too long and the red headed Nord was eager to bend the woman over something and fuck her senseless. But there was something about her teasing that aroused him and made him curious as to what she had in store. The beauty couldn't disappoint even if she wanted to.

They reached the gates of Riften, and pushed through. It was well deep into the night and most of the civilians had gone to bed, minus the guard standing at his post at the gate. Rose began to jog towards the stables, lifting her skirts as she did so. Brynjolf followed her closely, but stood, a little confused as she swiftly mounted her daedric steed.

"If you can steal a horse, and meet me at Shor's Stone, you will receive a reward. You can't be caught, and you must be swift. Don't keep me waiting, Bryn." And with that, she was gone, galloping into the night faster than the wind. Dumbstruck, but eager, Brynjolf put his game face on, lowering into his sneak form and headed towards one of the unsaddled horses. Greeting it softly, he managed to slip onto it's back and ride it away without rousing the attention of the guard or the stablehands. Easy enough.

Even though the bareback riding was uncomfortable, the steed managed to get Bryn to Shor's Stone in little less than ten minutes. He searched the tiny foundation for the blonde beauty, and found her dancing in a field nearby, still in that dress. When he approached, she lit up and walked to him and his stolen horse. He dismounted, and patted the horse on the shoulder.

"Did I tell you that dress matches your eyes?" he asked sensually. Rose laughed and placed her hands on either sides of his face.

"I've heard. Now, your reward for this task. You are allowed to kiss me, no more than that. Understood?" she said firmly, glances of her natural leadership coming into play.

Bryn needed no further permission as he crashed his lips to hers, violently shoving his tongue into her mouth to fight her authority. Rose kissed back just as eagerly, cradling his face as his calloused fingers ran through her hair.

Before his hands could make it to her hips, she pulled away suddenly. Brynjolf growled, and she laughed. "Time for your second test. If you pass, you will be allowed to touch me. No more. If you can catch me before we make it back to Riften, you'll pass." Rose said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Lass, I think you're a little overdressed for such a task…" Bryn chuckled, motioning to her dress.

Rose just rolled her eyes and with one quick movement, she tore the skirt portion of her dress off straight from the hem, leaving her legs bare to the upper thigh. Brynjolf groaned at the sight, but couldn't help but be disappointed. He liked that dress. While he was distracted by her sudden strip, Rose took off, running back towards Riften swifter than a falcon. Bryn took off after her, enjoying the sight of her ass as she ran. He was too busy contemplating how badly he was going to fuck her to notice how close they already were to the city. He kicked himself into gear, using his developed thieving escapade skills to run even faster. They were so close to the stables, before he managed to get close enough to seize her from behind and swing her about. She laughed and let him impatiently touch her everywhere, from her clothed breasts, down her stomach, and up her skirt to touch her wettened smallclothes.

To frustrate him even further, Rose stopped his wandering hands and bit his bottom lip in scolding. "Everywhere but _there_, sneak thief." She hissed, placing his hands on her covered chest. He didn't complain as he began to knead the silk concealed mounds. The bump in his breeches only grew thicker as he elicited a very erotic and genuine moan from her. He knew she liked her breasts touched. It seemed that this woman could feel and sense what most people couldn't, which was mostly why he liked to be intimate with her. Ever since he had taken her for the first time after they had killed Mercer, he hadn't been able to sleep with any other woman and enjoy it, because it just wasn't… _her._ But he was not about to let this goddess of a Nord slip through his fingers once more.

Snatching her up from under her legs, he carried her away from the stables and towards the forest. Rose just laughed as she sensed his desperation growing. But she wasn't done playing her little game yet. When they were far enough away from the Riften city, Brynjolf didn't hesitate to crash his beauty up against the nearest tree and kiss her vigorously. He needed her, plain and simple. He needed her _now_.

Pulling her mouth away from his, and covering his needy mouth with her hand, she held herself against him, legs wrapped around his waist. Brynjolf almost whined in desperation. But Rose just smiled softly and shushed him, pushing her wet groin against his enlarged one.

"Your final task," she huffed, panting from the heat and lack of breath from the kisses. Bryn growled in challenge, trying to force himself even closer against her.

"Make me come."

That did it. With a territorial growl of pure desire, he shred the remainder of her dress off of her, and proceeded to do the same with his own clothes. When they were both bare as the day they were born, they proceeded to tackle one another to the ground, wrestling for dominance as their bare bodies rejoiced at their reunion. Ultimately, it was Brynjolf who took the top, his goal to make her cry out to the sky driving him beyond the borders of insanity.

He melded his mouth to one of her hardened pink tits, sucking so hard, Rose was positive a bruise would form there. With his hot breath and wandering hands crawling all over her, she couldn't help but squirm and writhe in pleasure as she tangled her long pale fingers into his fiery red locks. While his left hand kneaded her left breast, his right hand proceeded to prod at her glorious entrance. He impatiently slid his middle and index fingers within her, while his thumb rubbed the core of nerves at her base. Rose cried out in ecstasy, his expert hands so wonderfully skilled. She had given him his final task and he was determined to complete it. Switching breasts, he grew more aggressive with his fingering, his digits drenched with her love fluids. He could sense her edge, her cries growing more and more uneven. He was driving her crazy, and she burned for him to be inside her. But his reward was close now, as he slid in the remainder of his fingers, minus his thumb, into the goddess.

"Brynjolf!" cried Rose as her orgasm washed over, the juices leaking over his hand as he pulled it out of her. Chuckling, he watched in admiration as she lay there, her breasts heaving as she rode out her climax. But she rebounded quickly as she surprise attacked him onto his back, her head in between his legs, his big and impressive mass already stiff and hardened for the taking.

"You passed your final test, love," crooned Rose as her long pale hair fell over the sides of her shoulders, tickling his inner thighs. "I am your reward."

Before Brynjolf could even process what she had said, his words were interrupted by an ecstatic moan as Briar Rose dived in to take his girth into the warmth of her mouth. Moving her head up and down him, she groaned into him, causing pleasurable vibrations to course through his groin. All Brynjolf could do was lie back and enjoy it, feeling himself grow even thicker inside of her. That didn't stop her as she continued to please him, stopping at the tip to suck on his head, while squeezing his prostate and base with her nimble fingers. His groans became screams as she kept breaching him so well. All of her challenges before had been worth the reward she was giving him.

But he felt that familiar ache in his balls, begging to release. He kept holding on to keep the blonde going, but she sent him over the edge after squeezing a particular sweet spot at the back of his sac, and with a fearless cry of release, he spilt his thick white fluids into her mouth and down her throat.

Rose drank up his gravy like a bottle of Sovngarde mead, fueling her power and satisfying a portion of her hunger. But she wasn't full just yet. She hadn't been fed for a good four months, which nearly starved her and had most of her powers drained. She was just so busy she had no time to satisfy herself. But then she had been called to Riften for Jarl Laila's ball, and she knew exactly who would save her from starvation.

Rose hardly had time to enjoy Bryn's salty, crispy taste before he crashed onto her again, his engorged cock prodding her soaked opening. As the lust-driven thief gazed down at his blonde lover, his drive only grew stronger as she practically glowed, smirking at him with perfect white teeth.

"It seems you've done it," she panted, trying to recover the breath she had lost during his reward. "You've completed your challenges. You are the Master Thief."

"I'm the best at what I do, lass," smirked the redhead, positioning himself over her.

"Then take what finally belongs to you, and show me that you're the best at… this!" cried the demigod as she seized his length and shoved it inside of her. They both could not retain an exclaim of pleasure as their bodies collided. He was huge, and filled her in all the right ways, clenching tight enough to him to make him moan. He slowly began to move, pushing in and out of her at a steady pace, growing more and more until the thrusts were quick and short, drawing fast and uneven moans from both Nords.

To give him easier access, Rose spread her legs as far as she could, Brynjolf placing his hands on either sides of her as he thrust into her, the access more open with her legs spread. Rose would occasionally rise with him in time to meet his thrusts, which drove his dick into the back of her womb. But they felt their climaxes draw closer, and Brynjolf fell onto her, crushing his lips to hers in a violent kiss as he thrust as hard as he could into her. When they broke to breathe, he moved to her neck, leaving marks of his teeth in red spots all over her skin.

"Brynjolf… I love you…" whispered Rose in the depths of ecstasy, clinging the beautiful thief to her chest, caressing him lovingly as his thrusts slowed ever so slightly.

"I love you, lass…" he whispered back, his gorgeous accent pushing her over the edge as she came, clenching her walls around his cock like a vice. He cried out in response to her climax, falling over the edge after her as he spilt himself into her, his weight falling against her as panted exhaustedly in her ear. He softened a little while still in her, her legs wrapping around his own. They lay there for a while in the afterglow of their lovemaking, both thoroughly fucked.

Once Brynjolf found the strength, he removed himself from her reluctantly; pulled on whatever clothes he had left, and sheathed her in the longest shred of her gown. Picking her up bridal style, he carried the beauty back to Riften, knowing the secret passage into Honeyside through the lake. Once they reached her bed, they settled into the warm, welcoming sheets, holding one another closely. They talked for a while before they both fell into a deep slumber, content with what had happened in the beautiful forests of the Rift.

* * *

The next morning, the couple awoke to a quiet Sundas morning, a warm sun shining through the window. Briar Rose was already awake, tracing shapes on Brynjolf's muscular, hardened back. He groggily awoke to a sensationally beautiful woman in bed with him, and he couldn't help but smile as she sung at his awakening. They kissed for a while before the thief's stomach groaned in hunger.

"Wow… I really haven't eaten for a while," he chuckled, sitting up in the bed, rubbing his emerald green eyes.

"Allow me." Said the woman with a laugh, getting up from the bed, still naked. Brynjolf admired the sight of her perfect arse walking to the kitchen, throwing different ingredients together until an appetizing scent drove him out of the bed to join her.

They ate breakfast together, both still nude and perfectly comfortable with it. They delayed the inevitable until the tasks of the day demanded their attentions. The blonde kissed the redhead goodbye as he cradled her face gently, both of them dressed again and nearly teary with the need to say goodbye for gods knew how long.

"Come back to me, lass. You hear me?" asked Brynjolf, hugging the woman close to him. All Briar Rose could do was look into his eyes and smile that perfect smile, nodding her head and fluttering those thick black lashes that framed those angelic lavender irises.

"Never forget, master thief. _I will return to you_."


	2. The King and I

The King and I

Briar Rose huffed out a breath of palpable air as she entered the cold, ruthless region of Eastmarch. She drew her fur cloak closer around herself as she used a fire spell to try and warm herself. She was never a true fan of the cold, regardless of being a Nord. Obadiah was further south, a little warmer than most of Skyrim. But Shadowmere's constant emulating heat gave her lower body protection from the cold, and for that, Rose was grateful. She had been travelling for two days now, after completing her business in Riften. She had received a letter from Ulfric Stormcloak not days after she had left for Riften, requesting her company at a court meeting to plan for the Moot. After Laila's ball and her coupling with Brynjolf, Rose had departed for Windhelm.

She couldn't deny, she was eager to see Ulfric. She had always been in love with him, even during the civil war. She had enlisted before defeating Alduin, becoming Ulfric's most trusted general, and most passionate lover. If there was one thing she could pick on Ulfric's talent list, it was his lovemaking. Were it not for her adventurous and uneasy nature, she would have gladly settled down with him and become his queen. Unfortunately, her nature required of her to continue wandering and find new candidates to mate with. But it didn't mean that Ulfric held a special place in her heart. They were very alike, with arrogant and passionate attitudes about things they believed in, and confidence in what they were capable of doing, which was why they made wonders in bed together.

Her heart lifted as she saw the stonework of Windhelm come into view through the softly falling snow. Patting Shadowmere on the shoulder encouragingly, they galloped the remainder of the way to the stables, where the Bosmer stable owner and his wife gladly took Shadowmere into care, after receiving a hefty coin purse from Rose.

Instead of Thane, all of the guards and inhabitants of Windhelm addressed her as Stormblade, fully aware of her heroism on the battlefield and her position in Ulfric's court. Rose strolled through Windhelm, greeting friends and shopping in the marketplace. She made her way to Hjerim, her Windhelm house. The house was quiet but warm as Rose placed the groceries in the kitchen and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She was exhausted and needed rest before going to see Ulfric, although she was sure the news of her arrival had reached him by now.

She couldn't help but shed a tear as she glanced to the empty housecarl's room. Calder had been the housecarl Ulfric had assigned to her when he named her Thane, but when she took him out with her on a spree to kill any remaining Imperial camps, he had died saving her life. She would be in his debt when she would return to Sovngarde and see him again.

Rose fell asleep instantly as her head hit the softest fabric on the Tamriel continent, slipping into dreams of song, rejoicing, and remembering. Ever since she had gone to the Nordic underworld to slay the World Eater, she frequently had dreams of returning there, being greeted by all the heroes of the past as they sang in her honor.

But morning had to come, and as the white morning shone though Rose's window, she stirred contently, sleepy but rejuvenated. Still in her nightdress, she walked to the kitchen in her bare feet, loving the solitude and freedom of the empty house. She made herself some breakfast, and retired to the washroom to bathe. After washing, she donned her Stormcloak officer armor, minus the bear head helmet. She fixed her long golden locks and applied some cosmetics to her face that colored her cheeks and eyelids, and darkened her lashes. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she made her way to the Palace of the Kings.

The remainders of Ulfric's court had arrived and were dining at the long table located in the main hall. The Jarl himself, however, was nowhere to be seen. Seating herself next to Galmar Stone-Fist, Rose immediately struck up conversation with the oldest but toughest general in the court. But the serious talk about the rise and fall of the Dragon Priests was cut short as the Jarl of Windhelm and the future High King of Skyrim walked into the room, grand as ever. Rose had to contain a giggle as she looked him over, clad in his usual attire; tight black leather pants with a white cotton shirt and his favorite bear skin cape. Gods, he was beautiful. His soft green eyes shone confidently as they met a familiar pair of lavender ones, a crooked smile crossing his scarred lips. His strawberry blonde hair was bushy and thick as always, with two braids on either side of his face, a symbolic Nord custom for nobility. Rose took a precious moment to just admire his sharp, defined facial features, including his large but strangely attractive nose.

He walked to the head of the table, leaning forward as he put two hands onto it, throwing Briar Rose a quick glance and wink.

"I'm glad you could all make it today. There is much to discuss before we proclaim the date of the Moot."

A few hours passed, and the meeting finally concluded, with the date of the Moot declared on the 30th of Frostfall, ironically when the Great War had started with the Thalmor, almost 32 years ago now. Each member of the court had departed for their own Hold, with the messages to the Jarls therein. Not seconds after Rose had said goodbye to the last one, did she feel a pair of warm, muscular arms wrap around her waist, hot breath leaving gooseflesh all the way down her neck.

"You came, Dragonborn…" whispered a very sexy, Nordic voice. Rose smiled, closed her eyes, and leaned back into the mountain of a man she called King. It was like resting against a wall, strong and steadfast. The hands around her waist moved to her hips, turning her around to face him. Rose opened her eyes to stare into the bright sagebrush irises of Ulfric Stormcloak, a beautiful smile crossing his skilled lips. Rose raised her hand to comb through the thick reddish blonde locks of her lover, then moving to cradle his strong jawline.

"My fealty to you is the most important one," whispered the beautiful demigod as Ulfric crashed his lips against hers. They stood there for several moments, enjoying the sweet embrace of their kiss, with tongues softly wrapping around one another as Ulfric hugged Briar Rose closer against him. They were interrupted by the noise of a throat clearing, and they irritably broke the session, still wrapped around each other, as they glanced to see Jorleif, Ulfric's steward staring blankly at his Jarl and the Dragonborn in such an intimate situation.

"Pardon me, was I interrupting?" asked the steward, his voice a little shaky.

With an irritable growl, Ulfric rolled his eyes, and took his Stormblade's hand, guiding her towards the meeting room. Rose threw a smile to Jorleif, who sighed in relief. Ulfric was practically running up the stairs with Rose in tow towards his chambers, eager to continue what they had started.

Once up the stairs and left alone in the cold solitude of Ulfric's chambers, Rose found herself pinned harshly against the door, again resuming the kissing she had been engaging in before the interruption. Her fingers tangled in the furs on his cloak as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her groin against his. When they both needed to breathe again, Ulfric continued and attacked her neck while she moaned out in pleasure.

"You've kept me waiting…" he growled sensually.

"That's a matter of perspective…"

Removing her from the wall, he carried her to the bed that rested on a platform, and he slammed her down on it, resting atop of her as he began to strip of his clothes, she repeating his actions as he knelt between her legs. She was undressed, just in her smallclothes, much quicker than he, which gave her time to just _admire_ his perfect body. Ulfric was everything a Nord warrior was supposed to be, bulky, muscular, toned, and scarred. There were countless scars that trailed across his entire body, most of them faded due to passage of time, and each had a story to tell. Ulfric had told her a few, but there were more to be told. The aged warrior blushed as he saw her admiring his figure, something he never did. Hell, this woman had gifts!

Once they were both only in their underwear, Ulfric rested atop of the beautiful demigoddess, his head in her large breasts. While his fingers fumbled with the ties of her breast bonds, his tongue traced up and down the valley between her breasts, drawing very erotic, cock-hardening moans from her. Once the ties were loose, he dispatched the offending cloth and immediately latched his entire mouth, sucking as much of her left breast as he could, his free hand massaging the right. He suckled like a hungry bear to its mother, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his loincloth. All the while, the future King had the woman writhing and moaning in pleasure, her purple eyes hazy with lust.

"Gods woman…" Ulfric whispered hoarsely as he released the breast with a very wet popping noise, "You're like a drug… I can never get enough of you…"

Pushing up against him, Rose sat up, beckoning him to lie back where she had been. Obeying, Ulfric lied back, eager to see what the goddess was planning to do. Kissing across his chest, Rose quickly gave each of his own tits a nip and suck, before tracing each abdominal muscle with her tongue, and kissing each scar away. She teasingly kissed down his stomach to the trail of blonde hair that was cut short by his loincloth. Sending an elfish grin his way, she slowly began to slide his smallclothes down, kissing each area that was appearing. She felt his erection grow and hit her throat, and soon, his glorious cock, the dick fit for the king, sprung free from its confinement. It hit her in the face with hardness, and she grimaced a little, it was big and hard enough to have hurt her nose a little. Slowly, she began to stroke the glorious hardness, inhaling his signature musky scent. He smelled of the wilds, like pine and fur, something she found intoxicating. Slowly, she inched her lips over the head, suckling there to drink the precum weeping at the head. Soon, she was moving up and down the long, wide length, the woman's jaw stretched to it's near maximum as she attempted to take all of him in. Her thieving fingers crawled to the sac and began to fondle and squeeze, causing Ulfric to bellow out in pleasure, the Thu'um threatening to escape his lips. She kept going hard, until she felt him quiver violently and shoot his hot load down her throat, which she drank willingly, her energies restored. He was boneless for a few moments as she crawled up next to him, kissing his neck. He could smell his own hormones, and the woman's lavender scent. It was the perfect mix. But he wasn't about to let her go just yet. Flipping suddenly so he was hovering over her, he spread her legs, where her lovely, wet womanhood awaited. He sent a smirk her way as he aligned himself with her, guiding his dick towards the entrance to heaven. Slowly, he rubbed the head over the entrance in a circle motion, spreading her pooling juices. It drove Rose mad with lust and desire.

"For Talos' sake, just fuck me, Ulfric…" she growled lowly but sensually. The King grinned and obliged to the Dragonborn's request, shoving into her harshly. Both of the lovers couldn't sustain a loud cry of ecstasy as his girth and her tightness brought about a blur of heavenly bliss. Ulfric lost control and began to pound inside, bracing himself by placing either of his hands above her shoulders. She held on for dear life as she cradled his head and ran fingers through his hair, all the while moaning and moving herself against his thrusts to drive him even deeper. They continued for a while, Ulfric charged by her otherworldly energy. It almost wasn't fair, ever since he had first taken her, he hadn't been able to find another suitable lover… she was the only one he wanted.

But that familiar tingling in his groin told him that he was driving close to his climax, and by the increasing tightness of Rose's walls, he could tell she was too.

"Rose… I'm…"

"Me too, my King…"

And so they came together, her walls clamping so hard it forced all of him to empty into her, filling her to last for days. They cried out together, Ulfric falling onto her, his head in her glorious breasts. She held him there, bringing the sheets about them to keep warm.

"I love you… so damn much…" Ulfric groaned out as they basked in the warm afterglow of their climaxes. She smiled and kissed his hair, happy that he did truly love her, and did want her as she did him. If she were normal, she would happily stay with him. But she wasn't normal. Maybe it was better that way, as she thought about it. She used her powers to warm them both comfortably as the sweat began to freeze, surviving in the cold harshness of Eastmarch.

"As do I, my brave, brave King…"


	3. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

The Sorcerer's Apprentice

The weather only got colder as Briar Rose trudged up the mountainside into the endless storm of Winterhold. Her fur coat and a wool blanket were wrapped around her like a straightjacket as Shadowmere effortlessly walked through the snow. The daedric horse never got cold or hot; she just stayed at a constant temperature, regardless of the weather or amount of exercise she was getting that day. Rose, although the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, was not a fan of the title or work. She had let Nazir and Babette take charge of the operation, plenty of talented new recruits now handling the operations for them. Snow would hear the Night Mother's voice, and write to Nazir of the job that needed to be handled. But if there was one thing Rose was grateful for, it was the mare that now carried her into the coldest reaches of Tamriel.

But soon, her target was in eyeshot, the tall, ancient towers that had been there for millennia upon millennia. The College of Winterhold, or Refuge of the Mages. Rose realized that she hadn't been to the school for weeks to carry out any sort of duty she had as the Arch-Mage. Ever since the incident with Saarthal and the Eye of Magnus, everyone had been afraid to go anywhere near the steps. That was just fine with Rose, it meant she could continue to travel and carry out duties elsewhere. But she figured it was about time to check in. Tolfdir and the other teachers had taken charge of the new apprentices and had written her occasionally just to update her on where they stood and what was happening at the college, Rose was never out of the loop that way.

But Shadowmere was soon trotting up the slanted ramps that led to the college, her warm hooves melting the ice beneath her. The gates to the school began to glow blue and they opened for her. A young apprentice who had been on the watch called out that the Arch-Mage had arrived, and a stablehand dashed out to take Shadowmere into the College stables. Rose handed him a few coins and walked into the Hall of the Elements, where Tolfdir was giving a lecture to seven new apprentices. By his side was a very handsome Nord who had Rose's attentions from the moment they met two years ago. Onmund.

He was a skilled Destruction magic expert, now promoted from an apprentice to a Master of Destruction, with now spiky dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. The most handsome mage she had ever encountered. Rose had promoted him before she had left for her travels, but not before making love to the burly, blue eyed wizard.

Removing her blanket, but keeping her cloak and hood up, she walked into the Hall, standing by the door while Tolfdir concluded the lecture on summoning familiars. When his bright, wrinkly blue eyes glanced up to her, she smiled under the shadows of her cloak. The entire class' attentions turned to her, even Onmund's.

"How rude! We are in the middle of a very important lecture, and you are distracting my students!" Tolfdir scolded, unaware of the beauty that lied beneath the cloak. Smirking, Rose tossed the cloak behind her shoulders, revealing her shoulder cut, cleavage bearing pale blue dress. All of the males, excluding Tolfdir, went red in the cheeks. The females went green with envy.

"Is that how you address the Arch-Mage, Tolfdir?" asked the demigoddess, pulling down her hood and freeing her waterfall of shiny golden locks. Her rosy lips were turned in a smirk and her purple eyes were glowing with hunger. Ulfric's lovemaking had been drained with the journey up the mountain, and Briar Rose just realized how hungry she actually was. But let Onmund come to her. Let his uncontrollable desire lead him to do things he wouldn't normally do.

"Arch-Mage Rose! I am so sorry! By all means, would you mind coming to show the class the proper way to summon a familiar? I just can't seem to get the right shape of the animal…" stuttered Tolfdir, embarrassed that he had addressed the leader of the college in such a way in front of the entire class.

"With pleasure. Onmund?" asked the blonde sweetly, walking up to the stand to stand beside the very aroused and flustered young wizard. "Will you have a fire spell ready to banish the wolf when I summon it?"

Still red and flustered, the young man nodded and stanced himself, reluctantly, a few feet away from the woman. Drawing a Familiar spell, she waited for Onmund's sign for being ready, and when he nodded, she summoned the spectral wolf, huge and vicious. The students backed away in fright, but were soon applauding as their superior blasted it to Oblivion with a fire blast. Onmund dusted off his hands in triumph and turned to his gorgeous superior, who smirked and winked at him, which made him blush.

The class was soon dismissed, and the apprentices went about their studies, as did Tolfdir and the remainder of the instructors. Rose had slipped away from Onmund without his noticing and made her way to the Arcanum, the library of the college. After greeting the grumpy, overprotective Orc librarian, Rose was glancing through some of the older, more ancient spellbooks, wanting to see if there were any new spells that would come in handy later. While immersing herself in the ancient texts, she soon felt a pair of thick, clothed arms wrap around her stomach, pulling her back against a hard, strong chest, and a hard erection.

"It's not very polite to leave a man so hot and bothered, Arch Mage…" crooned a very sexy Nordic whisper. Cradling the book she was holding to her chest, Rose leaned back against Onmund's chest. "You know I couldn't help myself," she teased back.

"What are you reading?" he asked, having glanced down her chest from over her shoulder to see the blasted book covering her. She held the crumbling, yellowed book up to him, it was an extremely old research tome that had a very faded Alteration school symbol on the cover. "It's a spell that almost destroyed the college. It was supposed to allow the caster to control mass amounts of water, like waves and such," she explained. Onmund released her and they proceeded to talk about the spell for a while, much to the Orc's irritation. After about an hour, the Orc's cranky voice called out all throughout the usually quiet library.

"IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO FUCK JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

Both the wizards turned to the upset Orc, Onmund redder than a cherry and Rose a little pissed. Clutching the tome with one hand, Rose grabbed onto Onmund's robes with her other, and pulled him out of the library. Once they were out, she dropped the book and proceeded to embrace him, latching her lips onto his mercilessly, pushing her tongue in without invitation to begin a swing dance with him. He was a little taken-aback at first, but was soon responding with enthusiasm, holding the powerful woman close to him, her hands wandered from his face, down his chest to the obvious bump in the trousers beneath his robes. He groaned on contact with her magical fingers, he was about to pick her up and dash to Arch-Mages chambers, but she suddenly stopped, and he almost whined at the lack of contact.

"Now that you're fired up, let's go try this spell."

Soon, the sorceress and her apprentice were on a little mountain far off of the Skyrim shore, in the eye of a snowstorm. Once she was on the point of the little mountain, she took a deep breath, and Shouted, "LOK… VAH KOOR!", clearing the snowy weather from the skies until the warm sun finally hit Winterhold for the first time in hundreds of years. Onmund marveled at the sight, not having seen the sun himself for a few years since coming to Winterhold. Pulling out the worn spellbook from her cloak, Briar Rose began to softly chant the words and follow the instructions located on the yellowed pages. The words were constant and easy to memorize, as were the instructions. She was soon able to tuck away the book, chanting the words a little softly still, beginning the movements associated with the instructions, which seemed to be some graceful dance movements she was familiar with.

"Rose… I'm not sure about this… the last time this was attempted, the whole Hold nearly flooded…" Onmund mentioned, having stripped of his robe due to the heat that had come from the sun exposure. Rose just turned to him with a very irritated look on her face. She wasn't arrogant, but she was extremely confident in her powers, as a Dragonborn, and as a demigoddess. Kynareth was her mother, so she naturally had abilities over the natural world. This spell would be difficult, but doable. Onmund put his hands up in defeat, and she resumed her dance, growing a little louder with the chants, watching the waves beneath her begin to rise and fall with the continuations of her spell.

The dark blue water was soon crashing against the little island, splashing up the sides, glowing with an enchanting white sparkle. Onmund gazed in awe at his mistress' work, with her long golden waves blowing in the wind, the pale blue gown she wore blowing back against her body as her arms rose the waves to the air. She was absolute perfection, beauty beyond description. In the distance, he could see civilians gathering on the shore to watch what was happening, when he glanced back to her, she was looking at him with a genuinely happy smile. When she gave the civilians a quick glance, she locked eyes with him and gave him just a simple nod, and went back to work, now causing the waves to slightly go to the side of the island, like she intended to make a twister of water. Onmund immediately understood what she meant, and began to cast electrical spells that bounced off of the water and created big explosions of light. He could hear chatter and exclamations in the distance, most of them sounding positive.

Rose was soon in full control of the water around them, and was throwing the ocean mountain high and valley far. The sight was beyond incredible as the slabs of water obeyed her every will. Soon, she was spinning on the toes of her leather boots in quick circles, the waves following her motions as they encircled the entire little island in impossibly fast motions. Onmund continued assisting her, throwing electricity, fire, and ice into the water and into the open air above the enormous cylinder of water, causing bright, colorful explosions to burst and explode.

Rose was spinning faster and faster until she was just mixtures of gold, blue, and black. The waves were spinning just as quick as her, until she abruptly stopped, causing the waves to burst upwards one last time, falling back into the ocean peacefully, she in a finishing pose with both hands raised to the air, and a bright, pleased smile on her face. Onmund and the watchers just looked at her in astonished awe. Once again, the Dragonborn had puzzled the world with such skill, it was like a goddess herself had appeared unto them. Little did they know that it was indeed a goddess who had been brought to the world to show them such beauty and power.

Rose lowered her arms and bowed slightly to her admiring crowd, softening her smile and looking at Onmund. Walking down from her contemporary pedestal, she offered a hand to her handsome, talented young apprentice. "Now, where were we?"

It was a good thing that the Arch-Mage's chambers were soundproof and locked up tight, because the sorceress and her apprentice were making such a racket, it was sure to have disturbed anyone else in the entire College.

Rose groaned aloud as she fought against the restraints of Onmund's rope belt that tied her hands above her head. After the kisses had been exchanged and the clothes disposed of, he had suddenly released a very animalistic side that she hadn't seen before, and had tackled her to the bed, tying her hands above her head with his rope belt. Rose had to admit that she was liking this dominant side of him so far, as he started to trail his tongue down her neck, over her collarbone, and to the mounds of flesh at her chest. He traced the big spheres with his mouth before ultimately latching his mouth onto her left breast, sucking gently at first but then he grew a little rougher, squeezing her other available breasts, tweaking her stiff pink tits.

"Onmund…. Fuck!" she cried as she felt two thick fingers delve into her soaked core, moving in and out at a steady pace, warming her up for what was coming.

"Mmmm… I love it when you curse…" he growled into her chest, still sucking the life out of the pale peaks. Soon, he unlatched and trailed down her belly, kissing her naval before arriving at the golden triangle of hair between her legs. He gave her an unsettling elfish grin before plunging his tongue deep into her sex, eliciting a very loud, cock-hardening moan from her.

"Gods… Onmund…" she groaned, rolling her hips against his mouth as he drank up her strawberry taste, a drug to him and anyone who had tasted her before. His tongues had sparks, and damn good ones too. It sent pulses all throughout her body, pleasurable currents making her writhe on the bed. But soon he was sucking her clitoris, and she didn't last long with those sparks pulsing through the most sexually sensitive part of her body. She rode out a soft but satisfying climax, the wizard between her legs drinking up her fluids like he hadn't had water for days.

But he soon rose up and crawled over her, aligning his throbbing member to her dripping cunt. Taking it into his hand, he guided the leaking tip towards her opening, rubbing the head in circles above her opening, making her growl with impatience. Onmund could really be a tremendous tease, but Rose couldn't stay mad at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked cockily (no pun intended). Rose glanced from his eyes down to his dick, which had almost doubled in size since the last time she had been with him. He hadn't been small, but not really large either. She gave him a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"How'd you get it so big?" she asked huskily, reaching down to touch it softly, feeling it harden under her touch.

"You, and a few spells I found stashed under J'zargo's desk," he replied with a wink. Rose wrinkled her nose in thought of the Khajiit mage she had promoted to be an Illusion master using spells to make himself larger. At least Onmund had put them to use. When she asked how she had possibly made his dick bigger , he replied that after she had left, he had undergone some serious physical changes, making his physique stronger and his appearance more becoming. Rose wondered if it had something to do with the fact that she had taken his virginity and it had caused those changes. She thought of all of the other men she had been with, none of which had been virgins when she had met them. As she thought about it, Brynjolf, Ulfric, and Onmund had all undergone changes, some more drastic than the other. It would need to be a point to look out for as she continued along.

"Well, let's test it out, shall we?" she asked with a smirk, still tied to the wall. Laughing, he reached over and undid her ties, letting her lovely hands fall free to run through his hair.

Onmund needed no further permission as he pushed in, his size a little too great for her tight hold, causing the both of them to scream in ecstasy. He was so unexpectedly big and she was so tight… the cold had undoubtedly sealed her up a bit. But as he began to move, her body adjusted, and soon they were moaning out with delight. After a while of him relaxing between her legs, they switched positions and she rode him for a while, he groping her breasts while she rocked him back and forth. But as the two mages continued to energize each other and keep up their lovemaking, their magicka began to drain and their groins began to ache.

"Rose…"

"Me too…"

They went as hard as they could, his hips crashing into hers, the head of his dick hitting the back of her womb harshly, the woman beneath him screaming in pleasure, but as he hit her sweetest spot, she came undone, her walls clenching around him like a vice, causing him to also yell and come into her, pouring his seed into the depths of the goddess.

She fell onto the top of him, panting heavily, listening to his rapid heartbeat calm and regain regularity, while the sweat produced during the lovemaking cooled in the chilly air.

"Gods…" he marveled, stroking her back, kissing her soft golden hair. She laughed and looked up into the handsome wizard's blue eyes. He was positively enchanting, in every way. From his magic to his lovemaking, he had no doubt shown how talented he really was. But regardless of how powerful he would ever become, he was and always will be, the Sorcerer's Apprentice.

"Magical, my dear apprentice. Magical."


End file.
